The Fox of the Fire Country
by kittypurr714
Summary: Naruto takes off his mask, and begins his legend as the Fire Fox, hero of Konoha. Smart Naruto! No pairing. Rated T for now. May change. Chapter 5 up! Foxtail 4: Kages and Confrontations Gaara comes to town, and why is Sasuke looking for him?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

There's a nin during the night,

He or she we do not know,

But it protects us as its own.

A Konoha nin, or so it's said,

A silent assassin, who saves our heads.

The person's name is not known at all,

But the person's titles,

Everyone knows them all.

Protector of Konoha,

Guardian of the Country,

The Legendary Assassin,

And many more.

Ironically, another title was born.

How the Protector was named

The Fox of Fire

Nobody knows…

The truth… Nobody knows

Except for one: the Nin himself.

**Kit: Eh, love the prologs, don't ya everyone!**


	2. Foxtail 1: The New Naruto

**Kit: Ohayo! It's your vote everyone! Choose your paring! The votes so far are…**

_**No pairing: 1**_

**Kit: Ya. I think it's gonna end up like that unless I get lotsa votes for a pairing. **

**P.S. I know this chapter sorta sounds like it's a yaoi pairing, but it's not! If there's gonna be no pairings, it's gonna be a Naruto/Sasuke broken friendship type of thing. **

**Break the Uchiha's pride down you know. :D I mean I know Naruto's forgiving, but to forgive someone who betrayed in the worst way possible and shove a hand through chest is unforgivable in my agenda. **

**I haven't seen any fics like mine (you know, not forgiving the Uchiha)… So ya, I'm sorta experimenting with the plots and all… I mean it's either too much hate or too willing to forgive… It's like a Naruto-turned-Mary-Sue…shiver**

**Kyuubi: Yes! My vessel/son/student is powerful! Nothing beats the Kyuubi! Got that human!**

**Naruto: Kyuu… shut up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_When Sasuke left, Naruto caught Sasuke and literally dragged Sasuke, bleeding and wounded, back to Konoha. The day he came back, he changed… it was as if his heart had shut tight, to never close again…_

_Sasuke's curse seal meddled with his health, making the Uchiha fall into a coma for 1 year… Many things have changed…_

Sasuke first felt pain, as he opened his eyes. Blinking blearily, he noticed a blonde with a mask and headband tilted to the side and two Anbu in the room. He was strapped into a hospital bed, the bed standing upright.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you know the price of being caught as a Missing Nin." One hawk-masked Anbu declared.

"But fortunately for you, the counsel has lowered your sentence: You are hereby stripped of your shinobi status and are forbidden of leaving the village ever again. Also you are confined to your house for the next 2 years." The other Anbu with the wolf mask said.

The blonde, after these statements, was eerily quiet, then standing at attention, crisply said," Uchiha Sasuke, are needed to be examined by the Hokage. Will you come quietly, or not?" A cold, ice blue eye stared at Sasuke, the eye devoid of life or emotion, while the other eye was covered by the blonde's hitaite. Sasuke was mildly disturbed at this, because the stranger looked very familiar.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

"Fuck you." I smirked inwardly; wanting to see this perfect STRANGER ordering me around lose his cool.

"Uchiha, is that a no or a yes?" One icy eye stared at me unflinchingly.

"Naruto-sama!" a medical attendant burst into the room. "Hokage-sama requests yours and the Uchiha's presence immediately!"

…

This is the dobe? NO. FUCKING. WAY.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Naruto sighed. "Hai, hai… We'll be there as soon as possible." He turned to the medic and flashed him a strained smile.

"You're joking, right? This is the dobe?" The one statement caused the room's temperature to drop suddenly, the two Anbu stiffening and glaring back at Sasuke.

Naruto turned around and gave a full-force cold glare to Sasuke. "Bring Uchiha to Hokage office please." One sharp turn, and a couple steps, and he was gone.

(Hokage's office)

"Oy nee-chan! Get up! Uchiha's gonna come here soon!" Naruto exclaimed as Tsunade drunkenly woke up.

"Eh? The gaki's awake?"

"Yeah. He needs a medical examination before he starts his punishment."

"Ne… Naruto?"

"Yes Nee-chan?"

"Do you still think of the Uchiha as your friend?"

The two Anbu bringing Sasuke halted at the door.

"I… Come in please!" Naruto called in a clipped voice.

The door opened and Sasuke stumbled in with the two Anbu following close behind.


	3. Foxtail 2: What changed him?

**Summary - Sasuke's betrayal had very violent side effects. Sasuke gets a surprise after waking from his year-long coma. And who is this fabled and mysterious Konoha Guardian? T for now.**

**Kit714: Ok! I just decided to do a no pairing story. For now it'll probably be a no pairing. Give a big fat hurray for HarbringerLady for her WONDERFUL fanfics! X3 **

**Yum2 – Yeah I know that Sasuke was one of Naruto's first friends. But Since Sasuke was one of Naruto's first friends, wouldn't make his betrayal a lot more unforgivable? But I also agree with you on your points. He would be indifferent, maybe, a bit on the resentful side? Probably, yeah. **

**Wha? Are you kidding me? Sugar-coated fluff? Bleh. But anyways, you got your wish for his treatment to other people. Also about the Mary-Sue thing, Sasuke's POV will depict Naruto like a custom-made Mary Sue, but I'll be sure to explain his attitudes and all. After all, Naruto DID have a whole year to grow up. Sasuke didn't.**

**Sasuke: Oh so I'm being treated as a baby now? I'm 15!**

**Kit: Ya but take one year off and you get the egotistical 'bastard' as Naruto calls you. Na na na na boo boo!**

**Sasuke: grrr…**

**Naruto: Err… Anyways, Kit-chan does not own me. Or the show. **

**Kit: It belongs to that Japanese guy whose name I kinda forget right now…**

**Last Time:**

"Ne… Naruto?"

"Yes Nee-chan?"

"Do you still think of the Uchiha as your friend?"

The two Anbu bringing Sasuke halted at the door.

"I… Come in please!" Naruto called in a clipped voice.

The door opened and Sasuke stumbled in with the two Anbu following close behind.

**Now:**

Tsunade watched with scrutinizing eyes as Sasuke stumbled in the room. Any former friend, save the Uchiha, could tell the sudden, almost mechanical way Naruto changed. He stood ramrod straight, stepping off the center of the room, and the one visible cerulean eye was practically wiped of all emotions and became blank. It sent a message loud and clear to Tsunade: I don't want to be here with him.

Tsunade knew that his reaction was partially expected and unexpected at the came time. To most people that knew Naruto and what happened in the pursuit after Sasuke's betrayal, they would have expected Naruto to blow up, in forgiveness and acceptance, or in pure bloody anger and refuse to be anywhere near him. Basically, they expected an extreme emotion blast. Heck, even Shikamaru admitted later on that he thought that also.

But he didn't. That's where expectance gets you. He did have a small emotional outburst, but after that he never showed emotion for Sasuke again. Naruto walked on a fine line between hate and forgiveness, as once people used to joke of him walking on the fine line of stupidity and braveness. He kept his title then, as the #1 surprising ninja.

After the mission of retrieving Sasuke, everyone who knew Naruto personally discovered his broken mask. His real self, as Tsunade called it, was a very intelligent and soft spoken. There was no need to yell now. His presence just commanded attention unconsciously, bright clothes or not. He still had the same bright, cheerful personality, but with less force and yelling. Naruto was comfortable and easy to get along with when you were his close friend. He could count them with his two hands. Sasuke wasn't on that list anymore.

_Who wouldn't hate him now?'_ She sighed. Sasuke's year-long coma interfered with the counsel's orders in keeping Sasuke's betrayal a secret. _'But on the bright side, the villagers have stopped hating Naruto.'_

She was cut off from her musings as a cough sounded the room.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is here for his medical examination." The eagle-masked Anbu stepped back from Sasuke. Tsunade caught the scathing look directed at the brunette.

"Hai hai. Thanks for escorting him." Tsunade escorted Sasuke to a prepared examination table as Naruto signaled the anbu to guard the door.

"Sit and stay still." Tsunade smirked inwardly at Sasuke. She couldn't imagine the surprise on his face when he finds out that the attitude of the villagers toward himself and Naruto.

(After the examination)

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the office. Trudging down what now seemed like ridiculously long stairs, he caught glimpse of a bobbing pineapple headed person, and sprinted down the stairs and hallway toward him.

"Oy Shikamaru!" Arms waving enthusiastically, he slung his arm heavily around the pineapple head's shoulders.

"Yo." The Jounin hadn't really changed his looks since the Chunnin exams. Same fishnet and a grey shirt, with the green flack vest on top.

"Wanna play a game of shogi? We never did finish our last marathon match."

"Yeah. After I hand in my report."

One thing was for sure. Shikamaru was sure delighted to have a formidable shogi player.

As the Chunnin waited for Shikamaru, he tipped his face toward to sky and absently looked at the clouds, while reflecting upon the events that happened at the hospital, after they had brought Sasuke back…

_**(Flashback)**_

**_He was in the hospital room as he stared at the bed where his unconscious teammate was strapped in. Angry, reluctant tears were shed at the sight of Sasuke before him, Naruto's bandaged, still-bruised body quivering in sorrow and anger._**

"**_Didn't you ever think that by going to Orochimaru, you would become just like Itachi?" His voice cracked a little, and a sniffle followed._**

"**_Haven't you ever… thought of what your parents wanted? Wouldn't… wouldn't your parents want you to ensure justice, not revenge? They would hate you too because you disgraced them more then Itachi!" Naruto's voice rose in pitch, then became a little spiteful at the end, the harsh feeling of betrayal eating away at him. "They never betrayed Konoha. They were dedicated to Konoha. And you betrayed it." He whispered._**

"**_And why… why did you… of all people… do this to me?" Bitter tears, rolled slowly down his bandaged cheeks, against his will._**

"**_The first friend I made one that was my age and almost like me… you knew the pain of loneliness. But now… looking back… I don't understand now how I ever envied you. Sure, girls loved you and were praised in the village, but all it did was feed your Uchiha-infested pride and arrogance. I'll take the words of your brother just to spite you. You're weak Sasuke. In physical and mental strength. You think borrowed power will work? I think not. Even if it did, no matter how you train, power is shit in a person with weak mental strength! If you go bezerk if you just hear about him, how the hell are you going to be able to fight him rationally when you meet him? Even if you were able to defeat Itachi, he wouldn't be gone, you'd just replace him. You're stupid in my eyes Sasuke, to look only on the surface." Naruto turned and walked towards the door._**

"**_People taught you things, but you never went through and followed their morals." His hand rested at the door and turned to look at the motionless figure on the bed._**

"**_You never did look underneath the underneath, when it came to the issues of power." Naruto's voice sounded empty and disappointed as he opened the door and looked away, leaving stoically. He never wavered, never looked back, and vowed to never to accept Sasuke as his friend again._**

_**(End flashback)**_

'_And from then on, I was friendly with people, but never trusted them. I trust them to not stab my back, but there are few that I trust with my life now.'_ He concluded somewhat sadly. He looked from the corner of his eye as Shikamaru approached.

"Comon. Let's finish our match at your house. It's less troublesome then."

Naruto's eye took on an upside-down U shape, and Shikamaru was pretty sure there was a grin underneath that mask.

"Figured as much. I'd be holding a shuriken to your neck if you didn't at least mention the word troublesome sometime soon." His eye glittered lively as he fell in pace with the lazy genius, both bodies slack and unobservant (or so it seemed) like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Seems like your habits are rubbing on me, Shika." Naruto laughed lightly as he noticed their situation.

Shikamaru gave a languid grin. "Yeah, just don't follow all my habits will ya? You'll take my wits with you with your already big brain." He drawled.

"Sure sure, I'm pretty sure your brain wouldn't fit into my head, considering its previous owner's intellect and all." Naruto joked, a foxy grin visible underneath the red-lined black mask.

They smiled to each other for a bit then formed teleporting seals, landing in the living room of Naruto's house.

"You know I trust you not to tell anyone, where my house is, right?"

"I know, I know, your trust is important to me too, even being the lazy ass I am…"

"'Kay, just making sure you know…" with that, Naruto trudged to the bedroom.

A rustle of cloth, some objects being pushed over, a bump and an "Ow!" was heard by Shikamaru, then Naruto came in the room, nursing a bump on his slightly dusty head.

"Let's play." Both contestants grinned.

**Don't even ASK to make the chapters longer. I'm trying! As for why Naruto's close with Shikamaru, It'll be explained in time…**


	4. Foxtail 3: Foxes and shogi losses

**Kit: Ohayo! Maybe we'll find out about the legendary "Fox of Fire" today! By the way everyone, the precious people to Naruto number 5 people in total. So everyone else thinks he just got quieter and less… loud.**

**Yum2-chan: Iruka's next! And Iruka's NOT weak! You'll find out next:D Also, When I wrote,"As the chunnin waited for Shikamaru," I meant to imply that Naruto was a Chuunin in rank (at least publicly) and that Shikamaru was a Jounin. :P I got the Chuunin part right! Ha! He he. Your comments really help a lot Arigato gozaimas (is that how you spell it? -.-?) ! People's P.O.V. will come one by one though (at least the important people of this plot), no use introducing everyone's change in the first five chapters… that's really rushing things… **

**BrittRasetra: Thanks! Da eye is the only way we can tell Naruto's emotions for now, save the occasional grin visible underneath the mask. Maybe we'll see your hunch prove right or wrong today about Shikamaru! … Naruto sounds hot? O.O Whoa. Thanks Maybe I sound draw an image of the Naruto in the story… **

**Anyways, I'll repeat this for everyone reading. No Yaoi, no Het, no Yuri. No pairings. At least not for the main people. Some people might be mentioned being hooked with each other or something, but I will not write a chapter on sappy love (gomen for romance lovers!) in a story when I said that there was going to be no pairings. If you want sappy, cheesy, humorous love stuff written by me, look at my other story please.**

**Kit: And every one else. Thanks for your comments too! **

**Sasuke: Forget about the comments, where the &$ am I in the story?**

**Kit: Shaddup. You're not the main character, just the cause of all this. You really are useful sometimes, you know? **

**Please note that Naruto does not belong to me… or Sakura and Ino wouldn't sound so bitchy… (Not that I don't like them… -- they've got issues, you know?) And please note that I won't put a disclaimer for every chapter… and now… TO THE STORY!**

**Past:**

"You know I trust you not to tell anyone, where my house is, right?"

"I know, I know, your trust is important to me too, even being the lazy ass I am…"

"'Kay, just making sure you know…" with that, Naruto trudged to the bedroom.

A rustle of cloth, some objects being pushed over, a bump and an "Ow!" was heard by Shikamaru, then Naruto came in the room, nursing a bump on his slightly dusty head.

"Let's play." Both contestants grinned.

**Now:**

"I win." Naruto' mouth curled to a soft, satisfied grin, canines slightly showing, as he made the final move on the shogi board. His mask had been lowered and was hanging on his neck for quite awhile now, since he was no longer in the presence of strangers. His baby fat gone, the once-rounded face was now chiseled in sharper angles, and he looked like a very authoritive person, but he still maintained the youthful look. After all, he WAS only 15.

"Damn you." Was the short, huffed reply as a tanned hand slowly grasped a bottle of flavored water placed next to the shogi board, bringing it to thirsty lips. The brunette then lay down on the floor and looked sideways at the window absentmindedly, observing the hazy sunset visible through the glass.

"Aww Shika! Don't be a sore loser. You're spoiling the fun!" The blonde made a slight pout at the brunette, and then reached for his own orange juice bottle next to his lap. His eye was shaped in an upward arch, open slightly enough that you could see the wee twinkle of satisfied contentment from there. Naruto then proceeded to drain the bottle of its contents.

"Hey Shika…"

"Hmm?"

"Were you surprised when we found out that Iruka sens- I mean Iruka was a Hunter-Nin?"

"Yeah, but not as much you though. Falling on your ass? Really. It looked like something your fake would do though."

"Shut up you. Being a Hokage-in-training PLUS the fact that I'm the legendary Fire Fox, short for the Fox of Fire, has its advantages. One example is that I was told not to chase Itachi because he is a double agent… I can't believe that out of the whole village, only four people know that. Us, Ero-sennin, and Nee-chan. And to think I was always wondering why they didn't send Anbu and Hunter-Nins to chase Itachi."

"Everyone else probably thought it was for Sasuke because of his wish to kill him, or that everyone thought Itachi was too strong." Shikamaru grinned.

"And there goes Shikamaru-san with his utterly spectacular work of the usage of genius-ness!"

Shikamaru scowled.

Thump.

"Itai!"

"Shut up while you're at it, will ya?"

"You don't need to throw a pillow! And at my face too!"

"Shut up."

"Fine fine."

There was silence for awhile. Not the heavy-pressured silence of tension and uneasiness, but just a warm, friendly silence where they feel that they have no need for words. And they began to reminisce of how their friendship came to be.

_(Flashback)_

**_Naruto's false facade was slowly cracking and falling apart. He was somewhat dully surprised when no one found out about his faked personality yet. It was highly unstable. The reason was that he was feeling the pain of loneliness again, the feeling more amplified by waves of depression hitting him again and again._**

**_Sasuke was still unconscious in the hospital, Sakura was training under Tsunade, and Kakashi-sensei never stayed around anymore with him._**

'**_Probably because Sasuke isn't here' Naruto mused. He sighed and proceeded to wander around the village, and trudged down the streets, turning here or there at random places. The end result showed when he arrived at a meadow, where the lone figure of Shikamaru looking up at the clouds in the sky._**

"**_Can I join you?" Naruto asked, not really expecting a response. _**

"**_Yeah. Better cloud watching with someone than all by myself." A strained, tired smile was flashed at Shikamaru, before Naruto flopped on the floor, bouncing lightly before settling down._**

**_He was too tired to care if Shikamaru noticed his cracked mask, he was just too exhausted. Mentally at least. He was tired of pretending to be some stupid, idiot that didn't know stuff. He needed to let out. He couldn't keep the secret forever._**

"**_Hey Shikamaru?"_**

"**_Hmm?"_**

"**_Can I trust you?" _**

**_He and Shikamaru had become better friends somewhat, after the incident of Sasuke's betrayal, so Naruto knew that Shikamaru noticed the importance and gravity of the question aimed at him. He needed someone to know, and out of all the other kids his age, Shikamaru was the most perfect one to tell. _**

**_The genius glanced at the currently hopeful, broken eyes staring expectantly at him. _**

"**_I think I can handle anything you can throw at me."_**

**_A real smile, not one of those forced, fake ones, lit up Naruto's face._**

"**_Then how about a game of shogi?"_**

"**_Eh?"_**

"**_I'll tell you while we're playing."_**

**_They played for awhile. Shikamaru seemed a bit surprised at Naruto's seemingly sudden intellect rising, but took it good-naturedly._**

_**Naruto made a move on the board.**_

"**_Hey Shikamaru, tell me what you know about the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha…"_**

_(End Flashback)_

_Naruto then proceeded to tell me the village secret of himself to me that day. Something about the villagers' treatment to Naruto was nagging in my brain somewhere, but it was too troublesome to figure out. I'm glad he told me anyways. We wouldn't have gotten this close then. And to believe he started to become the 'legendary' Konoha Fox of Fire after that. Sure interesting life I have. _Shikamaru grinned. _And to think that I wanted to live a normal shinobi life. How ironic._

"Now that I think about it, it's pretty ironic that you let me find out your secret through shogi." Dark brown eyes glanced at Naruto, with amused sparkles that danced merrily in his eyes as he reminisced the moment. "And I think that it was the only time in my life where I was that surprised. My jaw dropped, I think." The brunette frowned, trying to remember all the details.

"I know! It was a record too! Uzumaki Naruto makes Nara Shikamaru's jaw drop! Why didn't I get a picture of it then!" chortled Naruto, fox grin in place and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Shikamaru ignored the slight teasing and continued. "But I'm glad you told me anyways. I know of your little lengendare of Konoha now."

"Wait. Legendare? Is that a word?" the blonde frowned thoughtfully.

"Oy, you're going off-track the subject!" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Eh heh heh…" The blonde glanced sheepishly at the brunette and rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "I'm not good in social life."

"Oh yeah right… What's your infamous trait to cha-" Shikamaru's words were abruptly cut off then.

_Poof! _

A cloud of smoke appeared suddenly next to them, sending the two ninjas on the floor in a coughing fit.

"Damn it Itachi! Can't you two -cough- be a little farther away and -cough- do that? There's no one to -cough- show off too! I can't believe you would to this to me too, Iruka!" Naruto ranted, one hand covering his mouth and the other hand waving frantically at the disappearing smoke. When the smoke cleared, Naruto glared at two ninjas, one looking faintly amused, and the other was looking very apologetic at the blond-haired nin.

"We were talking about you two earlier, how interesting." Said Shikamaru.

"Oh really?" Itachi glanced at Shikamaru, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah."

Iruka and Itachi were wearing hunter-nin outfits. To the average ninja, the only way to tell who was who between the two was from their eyes, and even then it wasn't viewable with the masks on. Iruka's eyes were very dark forest green, almost black. Itachi's eyes looked onyx, and originally had the sharingan activated on all the time, but he had found a way to deactivate it, and if it ever needed to be used, an impenetrable genjutsu was used so that outsiders would still think that he had onyx eyes whilst he was using the sharingan.

"So you played shogi while you were waiting for news?" Itachi and Iruka stared wistfully at the shogi board.

"Yeah, we did. Hey, does the old hag need me?" Naruto glanced at Itachi and Iruka quizzically, one golden eyebrow raised in question.

"You? Yeah. It's damned obvious, don't go dragging it around." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yup." Itachi, eating a box of pocky, tossed a porcelain mask at Naruto. "Hurry up. You're needed."

"Jeez. You knew what I was talking about." Naruto sighed, then clutching the mask, slipped to the bathroom to change into his uniform. Moments later the he was done and dressed. And the blonde walked out the bathroom door. He was wearing all-black clothes. A black full-face cloth mask replaced his plain blue face-mask, and fishnet shirt covered a slightly loose, long sleeved, collared one. Fingered gloves were adorned with dulled metal plates, tinted a red color, and were placed at the outer parts of the gloves. The pants were plain black traditional-style jounin pants, with bandages wrapped at the ankles. Blue sandals were replaced with black, specially designed to leave no indication of footprint anywhere. Over all this was a black and hooded cloak, with an inner collar (Kit: If any of you know Bleach, the one where Ichigo wore to stay/fly in the sky, but hooded. That was sweet! Too bad Naruto can't fly with this cloak…). It was decorated with a dark maroon colored rope wrapped around the base of the collar, connecting it with a vermilion colored amulet. The amulet was in the shape and carving of a fox. But the most interesting thing was his mask. His mask, unlike Anbu and hunter-nin masks, was black in color, and the animal painted on it was an onyx fox. His whole outfit screamed of: mystery, danger, lack of village (hence the lack of Konoha symbols), foxiness, and power.

"Bye." Was all that Naruto, no, the Fire Fox said as he disappeared into the ground in black flames.

"I don't get why they won't call him Shadow Fox. He wears more black than red." Complained Iruka as he gazed at the place where Naruto disappeared.

"It's his eye after he turns to the Fire Fox Iruka, it's his eyes." Itachi answered him.

"Eyes?" Shikamaru looked at the Uchiha quizzically, as Iruka nodded and the proceeded to wander into the kitchen.

"Its more like a way to keep people from knowing who he is and sort of something he received from the Kyuubi, gift or trade, I don't know. But Naruto changes both of his eyes when he changes to the Fire Fox status. I haven't seen it directly, or know of its abilities, but rumors say that when you look into his eyes, they look like pools of flickering fire." Itachi replied as he turned to Shikamaru.

"So that's why…" Shikamaru absently said.

"Hey, want a match?" Onyx eyes bore into brown ones as Itachi chewed on his pocky slowly.

Shikamaru shrugged as he stared right back. "Ok, fine with me. I've got time to waste."

"I'm next!" Iruka came back into the room with a bag of chocolates, grabbed a cushion, and sat down next to the shogi table

"Yeah. Whatever. Gimme some chocolate too, Itachi has all the pocky."

"Best 2 out of three." Itachi smirked.

"You're on."


	5. Foxtail 4: Kages and Confrontations

**Kit: O HA YO! There's still no action yet (He's a hunter nin….)! Brainstorming is really hard… even with previously used ideas, it's hard. Scratch that. It's too troublesome. Bleh. I don't really want to blame everything on one guy… but Itachi's already pardoned**

**And I just noticed, but I kind of forgot that Hunter-nin didn't have animal masks. Err… let's just say he's special, since no one knows that the 'Fire Fox' is an official Konoha nin anyways…**

**The girls? Hm… I think they'll come up. Sometime soon. **

**Here's the story… un. Enjoy… Oh yeah. I forgot.**

**People talking: **"Dattebayo!"

**People thinking: **_'Dattebayo'_

**Demons talking inside mind: **_'Dattebayo'

* * *

_

**Past:**

"Hey, want a match?" Onyx eyes bore into brown ones as Itachi chewed on his pocky slowly.

Shikamaru shrugged as he stared right back. "Ok, fine with me. I've got time to waste."

"I'm next!" Iruka came back into the room with a bag of chocolates, grabbed a cushion, and sat down next to the shoji table

"Yeah. Whatever. Gimme some chocolate too. Itachi has all the pocky."

"Best two out of three." Itachi smirked.

"You're on."

* * *

**Present**:

It was a bright day, but even the sunlight couldn't reach all the corners of the Hokage's room. The shadows clung to the far side of the room, the sunlight illuminating Tsunade brightly as she waited for someone.

Suddenly, fiery black flames formed in the middle of the room and Naruto stepped out from the middle of it. "Nee-san, you called?"

"Yeah. There's a bodyguard mission for you."

"Eh? But I'm a hunt-"

"The _Kazekage_ specifically asked for you."

That shut Naruto right up. No, no, no, not the fact that it was the Kazekage that specifically requested for him, but because the person himself that recently became Kazekage.

Gaara.

"Really? When? Where? Why?" excitement laced his words as he questioned the Hokage hurriedly.

"It just seems like a bodyguard mission. Now listen closely, that's just a cover-up for what I really want you to do…"

Meanwhile, Konoha's avenger lay on his bed, facing his bedroom window, as he ran over the events that had happened so far since he had woken up from his coma.

He had left the Hokage's office yesterday after the appointment, stripped of his weapons, status, and headband. Heck, she even summoned a Hyuuga to seal his chakra!

Sasuke was seething inwardly at his predicament. He couldn't practice his Sharingan, ninjutsu or genjutsu so he couldn't get stronger. He was forbidden to train in taijutsu, and as a precaution, she had him watched 24/7 by the ANBU. Some let themselves be seen, as if to remind him to not disobey the Hokage's orders. He knew that there were more watching him from other places.

So now he was just an above average civilian that was over watched.

'_Just great. Just friggin great.' _His face broke out in a scowl as his thoughts turned to a certain former teammate.

'_And what the hell happened to Naruto? Surely that dobe can't change so much in one year!' _

He decided to take a 'walk' outside and find a certain blonde 'idiot'…

Meanwhile, near Konoha's gates… the Kazekage was arriving, escorted by 4 of his ninjas.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke sprouted far in front of the gate, and the Kazekage's escorts halted, poised in a battle-ready stance. They were surprised to see Naruto (Not in the Fox Fire clothes) come grinning from the smoke, and relaxed their stances, confident in the fact that they knew he wasn't going to hurt them.

"Hey Gaara. Nee-san asked me to …escort you and discuss some matters." Before the guards could protest against a foreign ninja for disrespecting their Kazekage, Gaara answered.

"Alright." He turned to his escorts. "You may go back now." The four sand nins bowed simultaneously and then in unison, said "Hai Kazekage-sama!" They dashed away, eager to go back home.

Naruto grinned at the redhead. "You're a Kage already. Asshole." Gaara didn't grin back, but the blonde could feel the mirth radiating from his eyes.

Gaara watched as Naruto turned to face the direction of the village and started to sprint. "Come on. Let's go to the ramen stall and catch up before we go see Nee-san! And you're paying!"

During this whole time, Sasuke had spent his time searching for Naruto. He kicked a pebble on the ground as he walked a street, scowling at his misfortune. **Nothing** was going his way today. He couldn't find the idiot. Everyone was acting like he was some menace to society, not that he cared anyways. And nobody would answer his questions!

He raised his head, and his bitter eyes caught a glimpse of blonde hair bobbing towards the ramen stall.

'_Naruto!'_

He picked up his pace and went towards where he last saw the blonde. They were standing right inside the entrance flaps, and appeared to be ordering takeout from the store. He waited outside on one side of the stall, as he didn't want another store owner making him get off their grounds. He was pretty sure that Naruto had sensed him a while ago.

He walked out of the store with a Sand ninja that, if he could remember correctly, was the insane guy that tried to kill him during the Sound/Sand invasion. He felt a shiver travel down his spine as he recalled the redhead's insane stare during his awfully short battle with him. He mentally made note to be careful around him.

"Oy Dobe!" The person which the name-calling was addressed didn't pause or acknowledge the person calling him. He just continued to walk away, chatting lightly with his companion.

"Dobe!" Sasuke was beginning to show signs of frustration, since he was used to people obeying his call immediately. But Naruto still didn't answer.

"Naruto!" He finally called him by name, and the blonde turned to look at him.

"Do you want something from me, Uchiha-san?" A narrowed blue eye was filled with slight annoyance as he stared at the person that called him. He had important things to talk and do, and his former teammate trying to strike up a conversation with him wasn't on his list.

"We need to talk."

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy right now and I have important matters to attend to. Excuse me." Naruto turned from the brunette and started to walk away, standing side by side with Gaara.

"I said I want to talk to you." Sasuke refused to back down from what he thought was a challenge. His eyes displayed absolute confidence that Naruto would bow down to his command. He was never more wrong in his life.

'_He's still an arrogant, persistent asshole. If this is a smidgen of how **all **Uchiha's were like, besides Itachi, I'm **glad **that the clan was wiped out. You won't find any sympathy here emo-boy. Not even respect.' _He remarked snidely to the boy in his head. And he wouldn't have hesitated to say it out loud too. But he remembered to keep his emotions in control.

'_And to think the little boy thinks he rules the world.'_ And his tenant was his number one supporter in that opinion too. Such alluring temptations.

"I've made my point once Uchiha-san. I don't need to repeat my words. And please refrain from calling me like that. I believe we are not good enough acquaintances to call each other so familiarly." He spoke with a slightly hard voice, with a faint underlying current of dislike emitting from his tone. The one eye regained its chilling ice blue color that Sasuke first woke up to. He knew that he was sending shivers down the brunette's spine, though the Uchiha would probably never admit it for the rest of his life.

And they left before Sasuke could find his voice to respond.

"You do know that he's still going chase you around until he gets what he wants, right?" Gaara questioned.

"Like a damned spoilt brat no doubt. Actually, he is one." Naruto set his mouth to a straight line at the thought, the lone eye hardening in defiance. "He's sure clingy when he wants to be. And I thought he'd be HAPPY that I wouldn't be associating with him anymore." He grumbled under his breath, the happy mood gone since they had encountered Sasuke.

"He probably wants to know why you're so powerful." The reason was simple to Gaara, but he wondered if Naruto would ever tell Sasuke.

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto answered his question. "Like I would ever tell him. I swear that he thinks that world revolves around him. He'll never be a good ninja. He'd be barely efficient for Jounin, but defiantly not Anbu or hunter nin." He bit out roughly, automatically evaluating Sasuke's ninja statistics.

"…Right, since he's a sore subject, back to what were talking about before him then. Your apartment is impossible to listen to, right?" The redhead asked.

The blonde just sighed at the question.

"Fine fine. What is it with you people and the love of my apartment?" He grumbled under his breath.

"I paid for the ramen." The Kage flatly stated.

"Ok! I got it! I'll stop grumbling! Just don't take away my ramen" His act was completely obvious.

"Shut up. I know you don't like ramen that much." …But the redhead made no effort to play along

"And you can't even play along in the act. Pity." Naruto wasn't really upset though. He thought that the day Gaara acted like Kakashi was the day hell would freeze over and bury his feet.

"You wound me with your harsh words Naruto" Or maybe not.

"…"

"…"

"Holy shit that was scary. Please don't ever imitate my teacher again... Ever..." The blonde shivered slightly as he and the Kazekage landed at the place to teleport to his house.

And with a poof, the two bijuu disappeared, and poofed back inside Naruto's apartment, conveniently right next to where Itachi, Iruka, and Shikamaru were.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**Kit: I'm sorry I can't explain the eyes yet, but I'll give you a hint: Orochimaru's part of the reason. As to why? You have to find out after the little event with Gaara grins**

**And I've decided that, since there are some people still willing to read my story, I'll continue this story. Reviews are very welcome**


End file.
